thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Saerin Vrox
Saerin Vrox is a tribute made by that one guy . Please don't use him/her without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Saerin Vrox '''Gender: Male/Female District: 6 Age: 14 Appearance: Saerin has a very ambiguous appearance. Ambiguous face, ambiguous eyes, ambiguous body...you get it. His/her hair varies between navy blue and a much lighter shade of blue, and his/her eyes are a blue similar to the color of the ocean. Strengths: 'Saerin has grown ''very good at hiding, mostly thanks to how much he/she hides from people, and happens to be far faster than most people. That's pretty much it. '''Weaknesses: Saerin is weak, both mentally and physically, and is incredibly indecisive. In addition, his/her shy personality is unlikely to win over any sponsors (unless they happen to find him/her kawaii). Personality: Saerin is horribly shy. He/she would probably rather die (not literally) than be at the center of attention. This may be partially due to how much he/she looks like a guy/girl, but it's more likely that it's simply due to how he/she was raised. Saerin has very low self esteem, and is extremely indecisive because of this. Backstory/History: On an unimportant day of an unknown month, the one who would come to be known as Saerin Vrox was born into the world. Shortly after being born, Saerin's mother, an 18-year old teenager who didn't want to deal with raising a child, abandoned Saerin in a ditch. His/her father didn't even know he/she existed, as his/her mother never told him. A few days passed, with Saerin barely surviving each night. One rainy morning, however, a kind old woman took Saerin from the ditch he/she'd been stuck in for the past while and raised him/her as if he/she were her own child. A few years pass rather uneventfully. However, at the beginning of the fourth year of Saerin's life, his/her adopted mother suddenly became deathly sick. It was especially shocking, considering how there were no warning signs whatsoever. Within a few days of falling ill, she was dead, and Saerin was left all alone once again. He/she soon had no choice but to return to the streets as the old woman's house was sold to a new family, and he/she was forced to scavenge from trash and live off of the donations of good samaritans just to survive day-to-day life. A few more years pass, each being even more difficult than the last. Eventually, he/she reaches the age of 10. Ever since she was kicked out onto the street, the children of the district weren't much help to Saerin. They would always make fun of him/her, throwing rocks or poking him/her with sticks as they did so. Due to his/her lack of nourishment from how little food he/she consumed each day, Saerin was never able to escape their tormenting. They would torture him/her until she squealed and cried, and sometimes they would continue even after. There was only one person who acted even remotely friendly to Saerin, and that was his/her only friend, Sasha. She would visit Saerin daily, bringing him/her food and drinks and having long discussions with him/her about how her day went and how he/she just has to hang in a bit longer before everything gets better. Sasha's daily visits went on for about a month before she suddenly stopped appearing. One day, as Saerin was venturing out in an effort to search for her friend, he/she overheard Sasha talking to one of her friends about how stupid Saerin is and how much fun it is to mess with her. "Her face whenever I tell her that things will get better is hilarious!" Sasha declared, laughing uproariously. His/her hopes and dreams crushed, Saerin quickly returned to her daily life of just barely scraping by and being tormented by the children in his/her area. He/she held no resentment for Sasha and her betrayal, instead blaming himself/herself for being such a useless waste of resources. Two more years pass. On Saerin's 12th birthday, he/she is arrested by the Peacekeepers for stealing food from a shop (a crime which he/she had nothing to do with). He/she is incarcerated and tortured for information, which he/she doesn't give since he/she doesn't have any. While drunkenly torturing him/her, one of the Peacekeepers gives an annoyed statement. "Jeez, this guy never says aaaanythiiing..." He sighed, taking a sip from his bottle of scotch. "...I swear, 'e's like a Vrox (Avox)..." After that incident, Vrox was the nickname Saerin was called by by the Peacekeepers and all associated with them. Eventually, Saerin was released after the Peacekeepers concluded he/she truly didn't have any information. It wasn't a particularly joyous occasion for the newly dubbed Saerin Vrox, however. He/she had come to see the torture as retribution for the crimes he/she had commited by existing. Saerin reluctantly resumed her street life, one where any night could be the one where a person never wakes up the next morning. Another year goes by. Saerin's condition seems to worsen considerably over the twelve months that pass. At the end of the year Saerin turned 13, he/she was cornered in an alley by some of the kids who had bullied him/her a few years back and beaten until he/she was unconscious and needed serious medical attention. After discovering that he/she had no money to pay for medical care, Saerin was kicked right back onto the streets without recieving any assistance whatsoever. After being left to die by the world, something inside Saerin that had managed to survive up until that point finally died. Hope. Interview Angle: Try not to show up at all. If Saerin is forced to attend, he/she will hide as much as possible and never answer any of the questions asked of him/her. Bloodbath Strategy: Run. Run like the wind and never look back. Games Strategy: Hide as much as possible, only coming out of a hiding place to scavenge for supplies. If Saerin happens across another tribute, he/she will sprint away at top speed, whether they're an ally or an enemy. Signature Weapon(s): Saerin doesn't use weapons, so...I dunno, rocks? Sticks? Random debris? Anything that just happens to be lying on the ground? Token: '''Saerin doesn't have one. '''Height: 5'3" Fears: Saerin fears being at the center of attention more than anything, but he/she also fears other people in general. He/she also has an irrational fear of fish (Saerin finds them slimy and disgusting). '''Alliance: '''It's unlikely that Saerin will make any friends, due to his/her shyness and all that. Trivia *Saerin is the first non-binary character on the wiki (sorry not sorry Erlend) **Alfred Friedrich & Eztli Iaomai are the second and third. Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes Category:Non-binary